United Bajoran Federation of Planets
The United Bajoran Federation of Planets was the successor state to the United Federation of Planets in an alternate timeline in 2403. The United Bajoran Federation of Planets is a loose coalition of planets firmly established in 2403 by several governments led by the Republic of Bajor. The Bajoran religion in the Prophets has remained with them, and their beliefs have been shared with others who reside with them. Pre-Founding Days As Bajor survived the war intact and well off and after speaking with the Bajoran Council of Ministers President Leeta led an initiative to begin to sending out aid to many nearby worlds from Bajor. The first worlds to receive aid were Cardassia and Trill as well as several other former Federation colonies which used to lie on the former Federation/Cardassian border. This all began in early 2403. The Bajoran Starfleet was well on its way of being up to the tasks of sending out help to other worlds. A meeting was held on Bajor where representatives from Cardassia, Trill and Federation colonies, all of whom were disgruntled with the current Federation’s efforts in helping the worlds on the outer core of the Federation in rebuilding. In agreement the representatives agreed that they will use Bajor as a central point to administer aide to each other and agreed to protect each other and maintain true Federation ideology in their regions. The agreement was presented to the Federation Council, which accepted the idea allowing the planets to help in each other and not depend on the inner Federation worlds with supplies and rebuilding efforts. The coalition as it stood was nicknamed the United Bajoran Federation of Planets by the media residing on Bajor due to the high amount of resources that the Bajoran government was pumping in to other worlds to assist them with the post-war efforts. Founding Day The Bajoran Commonwealth Accord was signed on October 2nd 2403 in Ashalla the capital city of Bajor in the Dahkur Province. A commissioning body was setup with representative of each member residing on the body with the chief executive being led by the Bajoran representative. The commission decided to establish the name of the coalition as the United Bajoran Federation of Planets, as its primary goal was to assist in the common well being of all of its member states and the Bajoran people were the ones primarily leading in helping others in rebuilding what they had lost. By the start of 2405 the United Bajoran Federation of Planets had grown to include more former Federation colonies as well as Betazed and included the establishment of New Ferenginar, the new homeworld to the Ferengi race. A quite ironic statement of the United Bajoran Federation of Planets is the fact it is holds former Maquis colonies and Cardassian worlds, both of which are aiding each other for the greater good. Military Presence The Bajoran Starfleet has also taken a major role in protecting the worlds of the Commonwealth. Smaller size Starfleet designed ships are being constructed in the Bajoran and Dreon system with the use of Dominion technology and construction methods. There are mainly being crewed by former Starfleet officers who resided on Bajor after the Second Battle of Bajor as well as Jem’Hadar and Vorta from Dominion forces. None the less the Cardassian military is also situated in the area, but due to the damage sustained to the Cardassian Union as a galactic body because of the Klingon War the Cardassian government has opted to allow its own colonies to decide to join the United Bajoran Federation of Planets independently. This meant the remnants of the Cardassian military were assigned to purposely defend Cardassia Prime. The Cardassian government also chose to cut military spending and place it on rebuilding the economic and welfare infrastructure of their society. Cardassia and its colonies currently depend on the Bajoran Starfleet for any protection of their worlds, another ironic consequence of the formation of the United Bajoran Federation of Planets, Bajorans defending Cardassians. Political System As the name suggests, the Federation was a federal system, with the member planets retaining a lot of power over there own affairs. At the centre of it's political system is the Bajoran Federation Council, headed by the Bajoran Federation President.